ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Lady in Red
The Lady in Red is one of Guertena's paintings located in the Guertena Art Gallery in the game Ib. It depicts a woman with long brown hair and red eyes. Her attire consists of a red dress. As one of the books Mary and Ib can read in the Brown Area claims, the women pictured in The Lady in Red and its variations are based off women who would court Guertena for his money, rather than the popular theory that they were based off of lovers he had at the time. The Lady in Red is also one of many enemies in the game. Location The Lady in Red can be first seen in the Guertena Art Gallery before the lights start to flicker. A man is staring at her, thinking if she could be unintentionally based off of a real person or not. The painting can be seen again in the Red Area, hanging on the wall next to the Red Key and again in the Gray Area, next to its other painting variations. In the True Guertena Exhibit, The Lady in Red is located in the right room of the main display, hanging on a wall shared with the painting Misshapen Diamond. Encounters The first physical encounter with the Lady in Red occurs when she smashes out of her painting in the Red Area, after Ib obtains the Red Key. After emerging from the painting, the Lady in Red will commence to follow and attack Ib, whilst dragging the painting frame across the floor. The Lady in Red also comes to life in the Gray Area, where Ib had to count the number of painting ladies in the room, which totals up to 14. Variations The Lady in Blue The Lady in Blue is the second variation of The Lady in Red that Ib will encounter. She is first seen plucking off the petals of Garry's rose. Like the other painting ladies, she inflicts one-petal damage. The Lady in Green The Lady in Green is the third variation of The Lady in Red that Ib will encounter. She is the fastest of all the painting ladies and is first seen guarding the Grey Key in the Gray Area. Like the other painting ladies, she inflicts one-petal damage. The Lady in Yellow The Lady in Yellow is the fourth variation of the Lady in Red that Ib will encounter. She is very slow but the strongest out of all the painting ladies, due to the fact that she can break holes in the walls, as seen when Ib and Garry become trapped in the center room of the Gray Area. Despite her greater strength, like the other painting ladies, she inflicts one-petal damage. Trivia *In the ending A Painting's Demise, Mary refers to the Lady in Red as her older sister, most likely as an affectionate term rather than a familial one. Gallery |-| kouri's Art= Category:Enemies Category:Main Enemies Category:Paintings Category:Guertena's Works Category:The Guertena Art Gallery Category:True Guertena Exhibit Category:Red Area Category:Gray Area